


First Date With My Muse

by SonicoSenpai



Series: The Surfer and the Student [2]
Category: Lamento -BEYOND THE VOID-
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beach theme, Consensual Sex, Creepy roommate, First Date, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy fluffy flirting, Happy Valentine’s Day, Konoe has been pining, M/M, Nervousness, OOC Rai, Rai does not have an eyepatch, Rai is somewhat of a tease, Romance, Sunsets, Surfers, Yeah I wrote Tokino like that, eager Konoe, lots of embarrassment, sweet and sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 06:57:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17803199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonicoSenpai/pseuds/SonicoSenpai
Summary: Continued from the Silver Surfer story, Konoe is a sophomore, majoring in music. Last week, he spoke to his muse, a gorgeous, athletic surfer named Rai, who he’s been watching for a year at the beach instead of attending early morning classes. Konoe is thrilled to be asked out on his first date—ever.We join his getting ready for this date on a Friday night in his college dorm room, which he shares with a rather outspoken Tokino.In this fiction, Konoe is pretty innocent but he thinks about sex a lot. He is crushing hard on Rai, and Rai knows it and plays it up. However, Konoe is so inexperienced he can’t always tell how serious Rai is.And yes, you read the tags right. This fic is consensual, people. I’m a little late, due to a migraine, but Happy Valentine’s Day and thanks for reading!





	First Date With My Muse

“Are you going out?”

My fur ruffles up in surprise when I hear Tokino’s voice. I have been preening in front of the mirror for at least half an hour, trying to get my hair to look naturally tousled. It’s defeating the purpose, but at this point, I can’t take the sunk cost fallacy into consideration: I’m committed to getting this perfect.

“Um, yeah,” I mutter. 

“What—that’s rare! Is this, like, a _date_?” Tokino glances over to my bed. It’s a mess—my closet has been turned inside out. I’ve tried on every shirt, every pair of slacks—trying to find something that looks just right, but I’m _still_ a bundle of nerves. “I mean, this is a _big_ deal, Konoe. I mean, you’re always one to spruce yourself up, but this is, well... who _is_  the lucky guy?”

I sigh, looking at the mess. I ended up choosing my slimmest fitting jeans—a distressed pair that hugs my wide hips and hangs a little low on my waist, showing off my butt and legs, which I consider among my better assets, and a conservative button-down silk shirt that breathes well, in case I’m nervous and sweat. It’s printed with a small pattern of blues, black, and gold, so if I spill, it won’t be noticeable, and the gold brings out my eyes and my hair. I look decent enough, I think.

“If you must know, it’s the surfer.” 

“Oh, my _gods_!” Tokino shouts, clapping his hands. “You can’t be serious! The one you’ve been _perving_ on and _fantasizing_ about and _jerking_ _off_ _to_ for a year?!”

I’m appalled. First, _gross_. And second, how the _hell_ would he know when I masturbate!? What the fucking _hell_? My disgust must show obviously on my face because Tokino grins at me, displaying the straight teeth he’s been showing me daily for two years now.

“What? Don’t be embarrassed! You’re not exactly _quiet_ , you know. And it often takes me a while to go to sleep. I sleep right _beside_  you. _You_ may not see well in the dark, but _I_  sure can.”

My ears flush with heat, looking down in utter mortification. I lived alone before coming here—Mom died when I was a kid and I had no other family. And Tokino loves to do things to fluster me! Especially this kind of sexual harassment! But _this..._ this is nearly intolerable! Is this even approaching normal??

“Plus, it seems to happen more frequently on the nights you spend your mornings at the beach. I love those days, actually! So I thought you must either really, like, you know, get _off_ on the ocean or...” he shrugs casually. 

I am really, _really_ embarrassed as though my private thoughts have been violated. Next year, I am paying extra for a single room, damn it! I don’t give a shit how much it costs!

“Gods, you’re cute when you're angry!” Tokino laughs. “Don’t worry! It’s _healthy_! Plus, your doing it always gets _me_ in the mood, and I sleep so well after.”

Knowing this tidbit of information doesn’t help me at all right now. I’m nervous and trying to get ready for my date. If I had more private time and space, I might consider jerking off beforehand, just to relax. It’s not that I’m oversexed, really. I’m a healthy twenty-year-old. I just really, _really_ like Rai, and it’s a dream come true to spend time with him!

“Fuck,” I mutter under my breath, looking for my pair of Vans and putting them on without socks. To be honest, I was even mindful of what underwear I chose—silk boxers, my best ones. But that may have been a mistake since they feel so nice. They are distracting.

“So I have to ask—did you actually have the guts to talk to him? Did you ask him out? I can’t imagine!”

Gods, just shut up, I think.

“No,” I say, still irritated with my annoying, nosy, and intrusive roommate, but now I’m thinking of Rai—those beautiful pale blue eyes framed with long lashes. He _kissed_ me! A little shiver rushes through me, distractingly. “He spoke to me.”

“Wow! That’s great! You should have told me! What’s his name? Is he a pro?”

“Rai. He is a grad student in marine biology. We’re going to dinner—I’m not sure where, but he’s picking me up in a few minutes.”

“Here?”

“Well, out front.”

“If you need to, uh—come back here—after—why don’t you just put a sock on the door? I’ll know not to interrupt then! I’ll head over to a friend’s for the night—you know, in case your date goes well.”

I blush again, keeping quiet and not looking up.

“You really like him, don’t you?” Tokino says, his voice no longer teasing.

“Yeah. I do. But I’m not sure why he asked me out.”

“It _is_ a date, right?”

“Well, he invited me for coffee or dinner, and I asked, like, you mean as friends? Just to clarify, you know? I didn’t want to get my hopes up. But he said, well, we _could_ go as friends, or start as friends, if I wanted, but he meant it as a date.”

“Oh. Yeah. It’s _definitely_ a date.” Tokino smiles. “Your _muse_! You’re going on a _date_ with your _muse_!”

I look up now. Tokino actually sounds happy for me. I smile in spite of myself. I am really nervous but also ridiculously happy.

“Yeah.”

“Gods, you’re cute when you’re nervous, too. He’s going to eat you alive!”

After stuffing the rest of my clothes back in my closet, because—well, what if I _do_ get lucky and we come back here? The thought thrills me, gives me butterflies in my stomach and makes me feel like I might throw up! I grab my wallet and my phone and then stand up, giving myself a last check in the mirror.

“You look great. I’d do you.” Tokino grins.

I give him a sigh and an evil look. Fuck off, I think.

“Want me to walk you downstairs and wait with you? See you off? Make sure he doesn’t hurt you—too much, anyway?”

“Just cut it out,” I snap. “And _no_ , thank you.”

“That’s fine. I can see the parking lot just fine from the balcony. Have a good time! And um, _enjoy_ yourself and be sure to practice safe sex! Do you have a cond-”

“Enough!” I shout, rushing out the door and slamming it behind me. Tokino is a good friend—he’s been my roommate since freshman year, but he’s from the biggest city in Sisa, Ransen, and his ways are different from mine. Sometimes he is a bit much. His teasing tonight is not helping my nerves at all.

I hurry downstairs and wander out to the parking lot. I send my location to Rai’s cell and receive a reply instantly. 

“Two minutes.” 

He’s sent me several texts in the past few days. I keep looking at them. It makes me think he really wasn’t teasing me when he said he thought I was cute. Absentmindedly, I touch my lips with my fingers. He _kissed_ me! Last week—on Thursday—he actually _kissed_ me!    

> “Two more days. Can’t wait to see you.”
> 
> “You okay with seafood? Casual but tasty. Are you old enough to drink?”
> 
> “One more day. Tomorrow can’t come soon enough.”
> 
> “Ready for tonight? I want to kiss you again.”

He doesn’t use emojis, and he uses punctuation when he texts, which I think is a little weird, especially for a science guy. But somehow, I can almost hear his soft, smooth voice in the texts—especially the one about kissing me, and it’s got me incredibly hot and excited. It’s almost like he’s flirting with me or playing a little game—or maybe he really is excited to see me. 

I have looked at my phone more the past two days than I have in months—and yes, I did jerk off to the text messages last night, I’m a little embarrassed to admit—and gods, Tokino must have heard me! How fucking embarrassing!

Just as I’m being mortified about this, trying to get over it, I hear Rai’s car pulling up. The sun is still in the sky but starting its descent on the horizon. I think we will get to see the sunset together. I’m so flustered with my thoughts—and seeing Rai driving his car brings to mind what I saw the last time Rai was next to his car—he stripped himself naked right in the parking lot!—that I fumble my cell phone and drop it on the sidewalk.

Smooth move on my part! 

I’m bending down to pick it up as the car stops in front of me. The engine switches off and Rai’s door opens. When I look up, I’m amazed.

He looks so different! His hair—it’s smooth and thick and dry and perfect—pulled back in a ponytail, probably so it doesn’t blow around with the top down. He’s dressed in super tight dark blue jeans that are practically painted on, and a surfer-looking t-shirt, also stretched tight across his chest, in shades of blue and grey. It accents his eyes perfectly. He looks like he threw together his outfit effortlessly, finishing the look with black Converse and a silver hoop sparkling in his ear. But he also looks like he could have walked right off the set of a photo shoot. He’s _gorgeous_. Especially in front of that car.

What the hell is he doing here with _me_?

And he’s coming around to the passenger side of the car to open my door.

“Hi,” he murmurs. His voice purrs and tickles my ears, stirring in my chest.

“Hi.” 

“I, um, forgot to mention. There is a small _toll_ for riding in my car. Hope you’re okay with that.” He moves his large body right in front of the door, blocking my entrance.

I look up—our faces inches apart.

“A toll?” 

“Yes. And I’ve been waiting impatiently since last week to do this again.” He lowers his head slightly—and he smells so, so nice! A slightly melty feeling washes through my body, and my fur fluffs out. He nudges my chin gently, and then he buries his nose in the side of my neck, sending a shiver down my neck and back. “Mmm. You smell nice.”

Then he helps himself to a kiss, to which I comply eagerly, standing on my tiptoes to reach. I tentatively lift my hands his shoulders, his arm wraps around my back, and the other hand tilts my face just a little, so his tongue can explore my mouth—and he tastes so sweet! I rub my tongue against his, as my body feels like it’s weakening, and I daringly sweep inside his mouth—unable to believe I’m doing this—a second time—in _public_ —and I search out and explore those sharp fangs.

My purr starts automatically, and the hand behind my shoulder drops to the base of my tail, which bristles reflexively. He pulls my body a little closer, and I’m suddenly nervous he’s going to notice how ridiculously excited I am—but I don’t need to worry about that when he pulls me in tight because... holy shit! He’s as hard as I am, and he feels huge! 

My thoughts go to a rather naughty place, wondering if he is wearing underwear—and I have to stop what I’m thinking about to get the weird sounds and sighs to stop leaking from my mouth.

He nips my lips, and I hear him purring, too, his body vibrating so pleasantly—like something out of a dream—when I hear an obnoxiously loud cheer behind me. Rai slowly pulls away and looks over my shoulder, then smiles at me. 

“Friends of yours?” 

I am terrified to turn around since I know who I will see there—but it isn’t just Tokino standing there on the balcony. He’s brought all six of our flatmates out to the balcony on the fourth floor and they are yelling, cheering, clapping, and screaming. In addition to whoops and hollers, I hear things like, “Nice car!” And “great ass!” And “great catch!” As well as “don’t keep him out too late! He turns into a pumpkin at midnight!” 

My ears droop in embarrassment, but Rai is quite amused. He waves his hand, and instead of letting me climb into the car with any dignity intact, he pulls me into his arms again and pushes me up against the side of the car, so his back is facing the crowd to earn himself some additional applause.

“Let’s give them a little bit more of what they want, right?” 

My fur bristles in surprise—but the kiss is so nice, and I feel his legs pressing between my thighs, making my body shudder. However, it occurs to me that this cat perhaps doesn’t _mind_ a bit of an audience. And that should probably concern me. But I am enjoying the sensations too much to worry.

My knees almost buckle when I finally drop dizzy and out of breath into the seat of the car. It smells vintage—and the car is in really nice shape. Rai closes the door behind me, walks around to the driver’s side, and gets in. 

“Safety first,” he says and leans over me to pull on my seatbelt, deliberately brushing against my hips and pulling the belt across my lap. 

So handsy—jeez! I shiver from the touch and I’m sure he notices my reaction.

“My gods, you are too cute for your own good,” he murmurs, buckling his own seatbelt. “I’m surprised your friends didn’t come down here and forbid me from taking you away.” 

“What? Why would they do that?”

“You seem pretty popular.”

The car starts, purring as the engine cranks, and Rai revs the engine. It’s a standard transmission, I see. I don’t know how to drive a car with a clutch.

“I’m not.” 

“Oh, I think you probably are and don’t realize it. It’s part of your charm.” 

“I, um, don’t really _do_ this kind of thing.” 

I watch Rai’s hands move automatically, shifting the gear from park into first, and then his feet do something—both of them moving simultaneously in different directions. It looks awfully complicated but it’s definitely a practiced motion. The car purrs like a kitten, and it’s a smooth ride and loud, pushing me back in my seat pleasantly—and the wind in my hair feels nice. We are headed toward the coast.

“What kind of thing?” Rai asks, looking at me sideways as he’s driving. At every light, he shifts back into first gear, and his feet repeat that weird motion. I think it’s a clutch, a brake, and an accelerator, but I don’t know when he pushes what.

“Um, go out much.”

“Like, on dates?”

“Or at all.”

Rai looks at me again as we wait at a stop light.

“Because you haven’t been asked?”

“Well, I’ve been invited several times, I guess. I just haven’t found anyone I wanted to, um, spend time with.”

“You didn’t exactly seem hesitant when I invited you,” Rai points out. “Though—perhaps you’ve been watching me for some time?”

“Ah. Um, yes,” I admit, slightly embarrassed.

“What? Are you embarrassed?”

“N-no. Just embarrassed you noticed.” My statement earns me a soft chuckle.

“That I _noticed_? How could I _not_ notice such a cute kitten watching me every other day on the beach?”

I don’t say anything, but I do watch him for a little while, wondering if he is teasing me again.

“I’m surprised you didn’t make a move to talk to me or at least go for a swim in the water.”

“I assumed you were taken.”

“Why would you assume that?” 

“Well, you’re just—um,” I start speaking before I finish thinking.

“What? I’m just _what_?”

“You’re really _athletic_ ,” I say, pathetically.

“Athletic?” Rai asks, a crooked smile on his face.

“Um, yeah. You know, like, muscular.”

“Huh,” he purrs softly, looking over at me slyly.

“Are you teasing me?” I ask, slightly annoyed.

“I can’t exactly help it.” His hand slips from the gear shift onto my thigh and I flinch. I don’t dislike it, but it surprises me. “Oh, oops. My hand slipped.” But he doesn’t move it away, only strokes my leg gently. “You have quite a nice shape yourself.” 

I feel heat flooding my cheeks and ears, and I find myself wishing the sun would hurry up and set so my blush won’t be so obvious. I lower my face but then my eyes are drawn to that hand, which only embarrasses me—and entices me—more. His claws draw just a little.

“Just. My. Type.” The words are almost whispered, his hand creeping a tiny bit toward my groin with each one spoken, and I barely hear them over the purring of the car and the wind in my ears, though my ears are tipped in his direction, and I know what I heard. Is he teasing me or is he serious? Does he know how fucking hot that sounds? Or how excited I am, just because he said three little words? 

To my utter disappointment, his hand disappears when he has to shift again when we stop at the next light, where we turn. 

“Times like these make me regret not buying an automatic,” he says, winking at me.

He pulls into a parking lot and hops out of the car—faster than I can unbuckle my seatbelt, even—and opens my door. I feel quite spoiled, and he guides me into the restaurant, his hand gently resting on my lower back. It doesn’t feel controlling, but it feels strangely possessive, and he gets a lot of looks. He isn’t ashamed of being here with me—and the fact that he is touching me—in public—it’s astounding.

“Y-you d-don’t have to do that,” I murmur softly.

“Do what?” He leans down and his lips brush my ears—so soft.

“Y-you know. T-touch me, i-in public.” I feel my ears growing hot.

“Do you dislike it?” 

“N-not at all, b-but people are s-staring.” 

“Let them. I like how you feel, and I’m glad to be here with you,” he purrs softly in my ear. “Plus, you are so gorgeous when you blush—you don’t even know.”

“Um.” I feel terribly flustered.

I’m guided to the hostess desk, and the hostess smiles broadly at Rai. She obviously recognizes him as she greets him by name. She looks at me in surprise—and I expect her to give me a dirty look. But then she smiles at me, too.

“I saved your regular table, Rai,” she says.

“Thanks, Mana.” Rai flashes her a charming smile, and she nearly swoons. And she looks at me again, and she gets terribly flustered. She can’t possibly be thinking about us as a couple, can she? 

She grabs two menus and a drink menu and walks us to the outer wall of the restaurant—which is hanging over the water. I didn’t realize it, but it’s built on a pier, and the entire wall is glass. The sun is about to set, and we are seated at a small table for two. Rai pulls out my chair—no one has ever done that for me, and Mana watches him and smiles. 

“Enjoy your meal!”

“Thank you,” I manage to say softly, my heart thumping almost too loud for me to concentrate.

Rai takes a seat across from me, and there’s a small candle on the table. The moment Rai sits down, I feel his legs underneath the table—and they stretch out in between mine, capturing them. My ears twitch as I hear the denim fabric rubbing together, and my tail fluffs out behind me.

“My only complaint is that there’s never _quite_ enough legroom here,” Rai says, picking up a menu—so casually, as though his legs _aren’t_ massaging mine distractingly under the table. I happen to see his tail behind him, too—and it’s full and fluffy, softly swishing happily back and forth in an enchanting little wave. He’s _definitely_ doing this on purpose! 

I struggle to pick up the menu and drop it twice before I manage to get my breathing under control, and Rai looks up at me, smiling softly.

“My gods, you are _adorable_ ,” he says again, and that makes me melt.

I don’t look up at the menu. I feel slightly angry, I think—maybe a little manipulated, but I am so aroused that I can’t really help myself. My fingers are shaking. I’m thirsty, too—but I’m honestly afraid of spilling my water.

“So, um, do you come here a lot?” Maybe starting a conversation will help distract me. From those legs. Touching me. Under the table. Gods! Can the other guests see? There’s a tablecloth, but still!

“I do,” Rai says, moving his legs a little, and I shift in my chair in response.

“I could tell since the hostess seems to know you.”

“Mana is quite helpful.”

“She seems to like you.” The words spill out of my mouth, unexpected and unpredictable.

“ _Like_ me?” Rai looks up. 

“Yes. She couldn’t take her eyes off you.” Shit, my mouth won’t stop moving!

“Jealous?” Rai’s voice softens, and a hand suddenly appears across the table, covering mine. It’s warm, comforting, and it feels good. It’s soothing. “From my perspective, it looked like she was checking _you_ out. And she’s been trying to set me up with someone for years.”

My ears perk up a little and I relax, just in time for Rai to shift his legs around again. That makes me bristle my fur. It feels good but it’s so distracting! The silver cat hums slightly. 

“Are you doing that on purpose?” He asks. 

“What?”

“Being so... responsive? Or are you really that sensitive?” He moves his legs again, and I shift as well. “‘My gods.”

I blush, looking at the menu, but not reading it. I sense him getting closer, and I look up. He’s leaned across the table, and he lowers his voice.

“You are going to be lucky to make it through this meal if you keep up that flirty behavior, kitten.” My ear is licked suddenly—and oh, my god! He just _licked_ me! In the restaurant!

“Oy!” My ear flattens. “We are in _public_!” I hiss. I look around and no one seemed to notice.

“Maybe stop your flirting then, and I won’t be quite so tempted,” he says casually—like some other cat just licked me. “Height is a benefit, you know. Also, I like the ahi.”

He just gave me a food recommendation in the same breath as talking about flirting! I’m not flirting! I try to concentrate on the menu, but my mind is filled up with sex, sex, sex. I can’t think. Will he even fit? Won’t it hurt? I felt his size and how could it _not_ be painful? But the way he touches me is so gentle—everything is soft and gentle about him—his flirting, his voice, his touch, the words he speaks to me—gods, I want him to fuck me—like, now—

“And I _love_ how your emotions show so openly on your face and your body,” he murmurs.

I feel _incredibly_ exposed—as if my mind was just read. I look up nervously, and he is smiling at me, his eyes are incredibly dark and filled with... passion? Lust? Heat? Like he wants to devour me? And I have to eat a meal? Now? Do I have to choose something from the menu? 

Oh, shit.

“M-maybe you can order for me?” I ask, and his eyebrows lift. “I’m n-not particular.”

“About food?”

“I-I could go f-for, um, just about a-anything,” I say, and then I gaze at him, directly, pushing my legs back under the table boldly.

He returns my direct gaze.

“All right. I see.” He looks quite pleased. 

I can’t even hear what he orders over the rush of blood in my ears, but I don’t understand how there can be _any_ blood in my ears when my groin is as heavy as it is. To my surprise, I’m served an alcoholic drink, even though I’m under 21—no questions asked.

“No pressure, but I thought it would help your nerves.”

“Thanks,” I say. I’m a college student, so of course, I drink. Just—never at a restaurant. It’s good—a little fruity—maybe a mai tai or something. He has something also—it looks like scotch or bourbon, and he offers me a sip. It’s sweet, and it tastes a little like oranges, but it’s stronger than mine. Not as big, though, and very smooth. 

“That’s good!”

“It’s an old fashioned,” Rai says. “Do you prefer it?” 

“Oh—I like both.”

We end up eating a salad and seared ahi, served with rice and vegetables—and it’s all delicious. I get another drink—an old fashioned—and am feeling nicely buzzed. It’s also nice watching Rai eat. He does it elegantly—the way he moves and chews is sensual. I manage not to make a complete fool of myself or spill anything. I get to watch the sunset as a backdrop—but Rai outshines it—his hair shimmering gold in the light, his eyes sparkling with his smile.

We end the meal sharing a serving of lovely kuim-flavored gelato garnished with berries and mint. I’m not too full and still feeling slightly buzzed, and I’m much more comfortable with Rai’s touching. He freely brushes my fingers across the table, or my knees underneath, or my legs, and I adore the attention.

I miss the check—and don’t realize he’s paid until he’s signing the receipt. 

“Um—hey—I could—” 

He glances up at me quickly.

“Don’t worry about it. I invited you.” He smiles softly. 

“But I feel bad about it,” I insist. Outrageously, I hear the following from Rai’s lips.

“Well, I wouldn’t object if you wanted to do something to make up for it.”

My heart stops for a minute, flopping over in my chest before it starts again. He is going to be the death of me!

“You don’t look like you hate the idea,” Rai purrs. “I was thinking you might take a little walk with me.”

I’m slightly disappointed—but I’m _definitely_ inviting him back up to my dorm. I have to.

Rai pulls me by the hand out to the beach. The moon has risen, the sun is set and the stars are out—the tide is out and the waves whisper against the shore. I’ve loved the sound of the water since I’ve lived here, but I’ve never experienced it like this, having a large hand wrapped around mine, a strong arm propelling me forward, watching silver hair cascade down that broad back.

He doesn’t ask if he can kiss me again—and the beach is deserted this time of night. He just pulls me into his arms and takes my lips. I love it—it feels so good to be desired, to be wanted, to have claws combing through the fur of my ears and my tail, down my back, shivers rushing down my spine and the taste of his tongue in my mouth. I forget to breathe and feel dizzy, and my knees weaken against the power behind the kiss.

“You made it through dinner,” he whispers, right against my mouth. “But I’m not sure you’re going to make it much further than that.”

“Hmm?” I hum softly, not quite understanding what he means. 

“The way you were watching me—every bite I took, every move I made—no one has ever made me feel like that—and this is not my first date.” I widen my eyes a little, and I’m shocked to see a tiny bit of a blush spreading across Rai’s cheeks and nose, and just a hint at the base of those white ears.

Those rounded ears—so cute and fluffy, covered in soft long fur, so different from my own. I stand up on my tiptoes to meet his lips again, and this time, I reach up to touch his ears. They are silky and soft—unexpectedly smooth—similar in texture to his hair—and I hear him purring softly and deeply again. Such a nice sound. It’s quiet though, compared to the sound coming from my throat.

I wonder if his tail feels the same... and he’s been touching mine, so I too run my fingers along his tail, and I feel him shiver just a little beneath my fingers—and my gods—is my touch really affecting him like this? Is he responding to me so much? It’s so... arousing!

I swallow thickly and try not to get too emotional, and then my ears are licked again, the tip is grazed lightly with a fang, and I shudder. Noises are leaking out of my mouth, and I’m having trouble controlling myself. 

I start to think ahead just a little—is this too fast? Are we moving too fast? And just as I think that a husky voice sounds in my ear. 

“Mm, I know this is our first date—and you don’t have to say yes—but... do you want to come back to my place? It’s close.”

“Yes,” I say—no hesitation—not even a second. I stare into those beautiful blue eyes, and he smiles, that fluffy silver tail arcing behind him happily. He wears his expressions pretty openly as well, I think. 

“I can’t promise you’ll be completely safe, you know.” 

A little shiver rushes down my spine—a shiver of pleasure and desire—and it pools at the base of my tail. I _want_ him—I want him to fuck me!

I allow myself to be led along the beach—not back to his car—to walkup apartment, right on the boardwalk. He pulls his key out of front pocket and smiles at me. When we enter, I realize this is not an apartment. It’s more like a condo or a townhouse. It’s got at least three bedrooms, and it’s modern and spotless. What the hell? 

“Wow,” I murmur. “You actually _live_ here?” 

“Uh, yeah.” He seems slightly embarrassed, strangely, his hand on the back of his neck, and he locks the door behind me. It clicks with a strange sort of finality—and a slight fear creeps up alongside the desire I’m feeling. I’ve never done this before—not just going home with someone after a first date—but going home with someone _ever_. Should I tell him?

“Do you rent?” 

“Uh, n-no.” I glance up at him. He _stammered_. What the heck? 

“You _own_ this place?” I am amazed. “Aren't you a graduate student?”

“Well, yeah,” he answers, sheepishly. “Come on in.”

I follow him inside—cream, plush carpets on hardwood floors, leather furniture, several surfing-themed artworks framed on the walls, a modern kitchen—it’s gorgeous. 

“Do you want something to drink?” 

“Maybe some water,” I say. “Are you from a wealthy family or something?”

“Hell no,” Rai says, smiling. “I actually surfed professionally for a while. And I did pretty well in competitions. That comes with money and sponsorships and, well, I ended up, kind of, well, um, sort of, well...” and he mutters something I can’t quite hear. 

“What was that?” 

He sighs.

“I ended up modeling for a while.”

My ears perk up. Of course, he did.

“I see.” I can’t help smiling. 

“The work was awful, but the pay was good.”

“Apparently,” I say, looking around. 

“It was a little like selling my soul to the devil,” Rai says, laughing.

“Well, it’s not like you were an underwear model, right?”

“Actually, I did some of that, too,” Rai sighs. “But now, I don’t have to work. I can just be a grad student and surf. And date.”

He modeled underwear? Somehow, I find that kind of sexy—and also ironic—seeing as he wasn’t wearing _any_ the other day. I giggle.

“Something funny?”

“N-no,” I say, laughing a little more. He hands me a glass of water.

“Why are you laughing at me? Can’t see me as a model?” He flips his hair over his shoulder dramatically, and shit—he really is gorgeous. I smile again.

“That’s not it! It’s just so funny! It’s the underwear bit I don’t get,” and oh, my gods, my mouth won’t stop! “The other day—in the parking lot—when you were changing—you didn’t—”

“I didn’t _what_?” 

I suddenly stop talking.

“So—exactly how _long_ were you watching me?” Rai is sitting really close to me on the couch.

“I-I w-wasn’t w-watching—” 

“I _saw_ you on the beach, behind the bushes, when I came out of the water,” Rai says. “Why do you think I changed there?”

My ears blush bright red—hot—and I stare back at him. 

“You were putting on a _show_?”

“Well. How else was I going to determine whether you were interested or not?” He flashes that sly smile again.

“Y-you c-could j-just _ask_!” I sputter.

“Get over here,” Rai chuckles, pulling my thigh closer to him and slipping his hands under my shirt. He unbuttons my shirt quickly—and I notice the lights are on, and we are in the front room, which faces the boardwalk, and the curtains are open.

“Wait—just a second—what are you doing?”

“What?” He breathes. “You don’t want to?” He brushes his hands against my erection, over my jeans. I’m hard as a rock—and I’m scared to death he’s going to strip me naked in the living room and people walking past on the boardwalk are going to see everything! 

“Of course I want to! Just... maybe we could turn off the lights?”

“But I want to _see_...” His hands move toward my belt after slipping off my shirt. His pupils dilate when he looks down at my chest and it makes me feel so warm!

“Then... close the curtains??” I feel rather desperate.

“Ah—oh, yeah.” He smiles at me—a little too innocently. Then he gets up and closes the drapes. It’s instantly much safer and cozier.

“Come on, then. Time for the abbreviated house tour.” He picks me up as though I weigh nothing, and a tiny protest comes out of my mouth. He sweeps past an office and a bedroom on the way up the stairs. 

“My office and guest room.” 

I’m carried effortlessly up the stairs. 

“The master suite,” he says, setting me on the bed—as though I am something precious, stripping off his shirt and then kissing me deeply while unbuckling my belt. I let my hands run over his chest while he unbuttons and unzips my pants, and I pull the ponytail holder from his hair, letting the silver strands spill over me. His hair smells like coconuts.

I wonder if I should say anything about this being my first time—but my body speaks for me as it starts to tremble. I’m really aroused, to the point my chest is aching—and I whisper his name softly.

“Rai—um, this isn’t something I, um, usually do.”

“That’s all right,” he murmurs softly, and my jeans are discarded on the floor. When did I lose my shoes? He pushes me back against the bed, and the sheets feel cool and silky underneath my back. “You know what to expect, right? Has it just been a while?”

“Um, I guess what I’m trying to say...”

Rai stops for a minute to look at me. I become very nervous and can’t speak, but my purring is still so loud and vulgar I hardly know what to do.

“Yes?” Rai prompts me. 

“I, um, haven’t done this before.”

Rai blinks once, then twice. Then he lies down on the bed next to me, stroking my body slowly, from the tips of my ears to my tail.

“When you say you haven’t _done_ this...”

“ _Any_ of this.”

“Sex?” 

I shake my head then open my mouth.

“You’re the first person I’ve ever kissed.” 

Rai blinks again. A confused look passes over his face—and he looks a little shocked.

“Konoe—we don’t _have_ to do any of this...”

“No, I _want_ to.”

“Really, we can just spend time together, talk, touch, and kiss. I am happy to just have you here with me—you can still even spend the night if you want.” 

“No, I want... more.” 

“So—more?”

I touch Rai’s chin gently, nudging his nose with mine.

“I want to do this—with _you_.”

“This?” Rai asks.

Gods damn it all.

“Just... fuck me. I want you to fuck me!” 

His pupils blow wide and dark and I feel heat rising from his body when my words sink into his ears.

“You know—something might happen to you when you say stuff like that around me, kitten,” he purrs softly.

“That’s the idea, isn’t it?” I bite the tip of his nose, just gently. 

“So—how about we go slow, and you can tell me if you want me to slow down or stop?” Rai asks. “It can be a little uncomfortable your first time—if you want to do that. But I could use my mouth only if you like?”

“Mmm, no,” I say softly—though his lips are awfully soft. The idea of them— _there_ —my gods!

“Again, your feelings show quite obviously, kitten,” Rai laughs softly. “You can have the best of both worlds if you like?”

“Don’t _you_ sound confident?” I ask—and he really does. 

“Oh, I think you’ll see why here in a minute... just let me get a bit more comfortable first.” He stands up for a second and finishes unbuttoning his pants. I was only able to undo his belt. He turns around, looking at me over his shoulder, that same flirty smile on his face. However, I hardly see it, because he’s stripping off his jeans—and wearing nothing underneath. My gods—that ass! Framed by a full, bristled, long-haired tail, he couldn’t be more perfect. I gasp—and cover my mouth.

“Like what you see?”

“Aren’t you used to people gaping at you and admiring you all the time?” I ask, gaping and admiring him.

“Well, I did get tired of people assuming the only thing worthwhile about me was my body,” Rai says plainly. “But tonight, I rather _like_ being admired.”

“I have a little practice,” I say, smiling shyly.

“Just a little. Like an entire _year_!” Rai attacks me with another kiss, hovering over me—the warmth of his body making mine arch up off the bed and push into him, almost like an automatic reaction. It feels natural and instinctive as if I belong here with him. And we fit well together, despite our difference in stature.

Difference in stature... that reminds me...

A fresh fear floods through me again, and I shiver again. It feels a little different from all the shuddering he has been pulling from me up till now—a little more intense than butterflies, but not quite anxiety. As he’s kissing me, he’s gently running his hands down my body, and I tentatively do the same, with the express purpose of getting my hands close to his hips—specifically, his dick. He’s already aroused—and he is _much_ bigger than me.

But he sighs and moans into my mouth when I touch him, and that makes me want to do this despite my fear and anxiety.

He starts kissing my chin, then licking and nipping at my throat, and then licking my chest and sucking at my nipples—making strange noise leak from my mouth. I have to stop touching him to cover my mouth with the back of my hand to keep myself quiet—and he looks up. 

“It’s okay, Konoe.” 

He said my name—in that voice! A strange warm feeling courses through my body, going straight to my heart.

“I want to hear you. If you haven’t done this before, those kinds of sounds let me know what you like—unless...”

“Unless what?” I ask, perking my ears up for something less embarrassing than putting on such a loud, vulgar display.

He raises himself up to my head again and lowers his mouth to my ear. The following is whispered into it, making me shiver.

“Unless you’d rather _tell_ me exactly what you want and what you like. You can say, ‘Rai, lick my nipples. Bite my throat. Nip the inside of my thigh. I love it when you kiss my hipbones. It makes me so hard when you—’”

“Uwaa!” I say, interrupting his dirty talk, flicking my ears down and shaking my head. It’s so damned sexy and my cock is dripping wet now—and he knows it—since his hand has just palmed me over my underwear, making me sigh. 

“And you’re wearing silk—for me? For you? Does it feel good? Are all music majors such sensual creatures?”

“And you’re not wearing _any_!” I protest slightly, my face still blushing. He looks at me, smiling softly, and he kisses my nose.

“It’s convenient—in case we were in a hurry or were doing it standing up, like in the restroom.”

All the fur on my body bristles. The thought of him touching me like this in a public place is overwhelming and so hot! He’d probably do it, too!

“You wouldn’t!” 

“I would—if you wanted it. And I could _make_ you want it.” Again, he sounds awfully confident. And before I can reply, his hand slips under the waistband of my underwear, presses his thumb gently into my tip, which makes me actually meow as I release even more fluid, which he uses to gently stroke me.

I lose my ability to form words or even thoughts. I thought kissing felt nice—but this... this is heaven! I can’t even be bothered with the sounds coming from my mouth anymore. Sweet sighs, moans, and loud purring fill up the space between us as I’m stroked and kissed. I start to relax.

“If you want me to enter you, I will need to prepare you a little first. It may be slightly uncomfortable, so if it is too much, just tell me, ok?” Rai’s voice is husky and passionate.

“Mm-kay,” I say, drifting away in a sea of pleasure.

“Just try to relax as much as possible. You don’t have to do a thing except relax and let me know what feels good.”

I realize my underwear is gone now—and I’m naked—which by all rights should be concerning. But it feels too good to worry about it now. I close my eyes, enjoying the touch of all his fingers wrapped around my shaft—his hands are bigger and warmer than mine. 

Then, I’m turned to my side, and I feel a cold sensation just below my tail, painting just outside my entrance. I try to resist the urge to lower my tail, to cover myself. It’s a confusing feeling—I want to do this, now, with him—but my body fears it and resists. Then, he moves. He actually lowers his face down to my hips, which makes me slightly nervous, and I feel him licking the fur just below my navel, while at the same time painting cold, gentle circles just beneath the base of my tail. My body really doesn’t know what to do.

His lips and mouth move along my hip bones—tantalizing me—and I purr loudly. I can hardly pay attention to what the hand behind me is doing now. And he drops a kiss on the very tip of my erection, making me shiver and meow again. He chuckles softly when I meow, but I can’t help it! It is kind of embarrassing—adult cats really shouldn’t meow, but I can’t seem to stop. 

Slowly, slowly, he wraps his tongue around the tip of my cock, and I lose my ability to breathe—in fact, my breath comes out in short, gasping pants—as though I am saying, “Oh gods oh gods oh gods!” And he pushes a finger inside me at the same time as he sinks his warm mouth around me.

There is a strange sensation because I’ve never been touched this way nor have I ever stimulated myself from behind—but I don’t dislike it. It might hurt just a little bit, like an uncomfortable stretch, but because he is pleasuring me with his mouth I hardly notice. It’s like a dream.

The attention he is lavishing on my cock is definitely overpowering any preparation he is giving me, and soon, he inserts a second finger, pushing both in together, stretching me apart, pushing around inside. It’s starting to feel nice, actually—but not quite enough for me to come. It’s as if he is extending my desire and pleasure, and he eases me off when I start getting too worked up. Soon, a third finger is added, too—and that one is added without difficulty.

And all this time, whenever I open my eyes I see him at hip level, sucking on me, licking me, his eyes sparkling with mischief, delight, and desire. It gives me such tender feelings—and I hear a song inside me. Like—right now. Weirdly. Again, he’s inspired a new song! But there’s no way in hell I’m going to stop to write it down. Instead, I just let the melody play in my heart and head—this is Rai’s and my song—one for both of us—clear and beautiful.

My eyes are closed when he stops for a moment and pulls his fingers from inside me. I hear him opening a condom packet, and that makes my fur ruff up, and I get a little anxious again.

“Are you doing all right? Shall we continue?” Rai asks, eyes full of heat. “We don’t have to. There are other things we can do instead if you want. Or we can stop.” 

“N-no—don’t stop,” I whisper.

“Keep going?” Rai confirms again, stroking my thigh gently. 

“Please!” 

“So, I will go slowly, but again, you may feel some discomfort. Let me know if you do, and I will stop, all right?”

I nod my head.

I see him add more lube onto his condom and also onto my cock—making my body shiver. He turns me onto my back and lifts my legs up over his shoulder, pulling me to the very foot of the bed. He is standing up, looking down at me, his cock hard and hot at my entrance. Already it feels much more intimidating than his fingers.

“Just relax,” he says, stroking the insides of my thighs. And he slowly starts to push inside.

As expected—his dick is bigger than his fingers, and I feel at first like I might split in half. There is no way he is going to fit! I start to panic and my breath and heart rate speed up, and I become frightened.

“Shh, it’s okay—I’ll slow down,” Rai soothes, and he starts stroking my dick again, which has gone soft from pain and fear. His other hand strokes my tail, running his fingers through the fur to the very tip, which he brings up toward his mouth and then sensually grooms. That long tongue touching the most sensitive part of my tail while he watches me does something strange to my body, and I relax a little more. Him watching me makes me feel a little strange, too, and I enjoy it. I feel like he wants me to feel pleasure and he wants to _watch_ me experience that pleasure.

To my surprise, he has actually resumed penetrating me, and I am feeling very heavy and full—my breaths are still gasping with an odd mix of pleasure and pain. I’m sweating like crazy as well. Rai gazes down at me, and I feel his thighs touching my ass. We are connected—I’ve actually taken him inside my body—the muse I’ve been watching for a year. 

He purrs and sighs softly, running his hands down my legs—they tingle—and my hips, my ass, my sides. He touches the outside of my entrance gently and that sends a strange tingling sensation through my body—but shouldn’t it hurt? He’s even tall enough so he can bend down and kiss me, but I’m pretty much trapped as I am. It’s slightly unnerving, but I don’t mind so much. 

“Does it hurt?” Rai asks, his voice more ragged than ever—and it sends a shiver down my spine.

“I’m all right,” I say.

“I’m going to move now. I’ll start slow,” he says.

At first, he rocks his hips slowly, as though testing the waters, making sure not to hurt me. But I’m fine—the sensation of his cock rubbing my insides is starting to feel less foreign and more pleasant. I notice that when he starts thrusting—actually pulling his hips back enough so he actually pulls his dick out of me—he changes his position a little each time. Each time the pain fades and turns into something different—approaching pleasure.

Then—suddenly—I feel something very strange: both extremely pleasurable and unsettling. It’s a rush of strange sensation—something completely unexpected—that makes me open my eyes wide, and a loud gasping moan release from my mouth, completely uncontrolled. It’s a pleasure so great it’s paralyzing—as good as that first wave of an orgasm. In fact, at first, I think that’s what’s it is. But I haven’t actually come. 

“Ah—What was that?!”

Rai looks down at me with a warm smile, and he is very pleased. He repeats the same motion and the same pleasure rushes through my body, leaving me helpless and quivering. I feel completely at his mercy. 

“That’s what I was looking for,” he purrs softly, repeating it again, and I cry out in pleasure.

My body feels conquered—and I’m even a little terrified. I had no idea sex could feel like this. _Now_ I understand what the big deal is all about. Rai reaches back down to my body and touches my dripping cock again, stroking it smoothly, and I get additional pleasure from that. He also starts stroking my tail, and grooming it as well, watching as I slowly come apart under his caress and that thrusting. I feel like I might actually die from this!

“Oh—Please!”

“Do you want me to stop?” He asks, teasingly. 

I shake my head, but I need to come soon—and I can’t take much more of this. Desire and pleasure are swirling around inside my body—and that weird melody is getting louder and louder, making itself heard—and I’m embarrassed for being in such a state, but I don’t have the energy to devote to embarrassment.

“Ah, gods, Rai! I can’t—”

“Then just let go and come, kitten,” he murmurs—so gently—so sexy—so perfect.

And just like that, my pleasure overflows, breaking the damn, and flows into the rest of my body. For a moment, all of my body seems to contract—I feel my insides clamping down around Rai’s cock inside me—and I hear him sighing in pleasure—and I open my eyes to see him closing his for a second—just as I spill my own desire over my belly and his palm. Waves of luscious desire and pleasure and relaxation flow throughout my body, as though I’ve been invaded—and I feel Rai stuttering in pleasure—and it gives me pleasure, too.

He is purring and gasping softly—and I watch as relaxation covers his face and his body.

I feel so nice—all tension is relieved, only pleasure and relaxation remains. And I’m exhausted. I feel a soft damp touch on my calf. Rai has turned his head and is licking me there.

“So? How do you feel? Did you enjoy yourself?”

“Oh, my gods, yes,” I sigh. 

“Me too,” he smiles. I gasp in surprise when he removes himself from me—it’s a strange feeling not being taken anymore. Almost a little lonely. He pulls my body back up onto the pillows, turning me to my side. “Don’t move, okay?”

“Okay.” That’s an easy order to comply with, I think. I’m exhausted!

Rai returns without his condom, I notice, and he’s got a glass of water. I’m very grateful—my throat is really sore.

“I thought you might be thirsty. You are delightfully vocal.”

I blush at his words, and he helps me sit up. I’m a little sore where he entered me, but it’s nothing bad.

“You have a lovely voice. Do you sing?”

“Sing? Oh, no,” I say. Not publicly, anyway. I want to write down that song.

“Then you play an instrument?”

“Um, I write music.”

“I’d love to hear your music sometime,” Rai says, crawling into the bed behind me. “But I think you should _sing_. You have such a mysterious voice.”

His words embarrass me, considering all the noise I was just making. My ears are groomed gently—different from how he was licking me earlier—and his tail loops itself around mine, as he pulls my back flush against his chest. I feel surrounded by his scent. He feels amazing, smells amazing, looks amazing, sounds amazing, even tastes amazing. I’m sure he is the one for me. I just can’t believe I’m here with him now.

I drift off to sleep almost instantly—and it doesn’t even bother me that I went to bed with him after our very first date. It turns out that later, he will use this fact against me—as an excuse to sleep with me as often as he likes. I don’t mind so much, though. Because when it comes to this silver surfer, I really don’t have any restraint at all.


End file.
